Ashes to Ashes
by Agoni
Summary: I should not be alive. But truly am I alive? My blood runs still and cold. My heart holds no beat… Instead venom courses through my veins and my head hammers in anticipation of the hunt. I wanted this. Read on, a different kind of take on the twi- vamps.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters… of course I can hope _

**Prologue to Ashes to ashes **

They'd done much worse then simply killing me. They'd granted me an eternal hell. To merely spend the rest of my days consumed by this monstrous thirst, this inhuman need. I begged for it, and that's what made me _a monster, a murderer. _

I should not be alive. But truly am I alive? My blood runs still and cold. My heart holds no beat… Instead venom courses through my veins and my head hammers in anticipation of the hunt. _I wanted this._

Or so I thought. They'd made this seem so natural, glamorous even. They knew what they were doing. Not once did I question what their sick minds hoped. I was their experiment, their play thing, toy. I was their pet. And I was eager to please.

Of course once I realized the extent of my strength and what they'd done to me, I killed them, torturously slow. Enjoying the agony etched on each of their beautiful faces. I laughed when they started to beg me- much like I'd done to them. But it was different this time. I was a fragile insecure human, no now I was a powerful 'mythical' creature. I scoffed at the thought.

Lucius almost shook my resolve- grasping my knees and starring me in the eyes, but they were red and reflected the hatred I had for him. He called my name- pleading with me. I kicked his hands off of me and I bent down to hold his head and neck between my hands. His silk black hair flowed freely between my fingers. He clutched at my shoulders- did he think this was an embrace? Fool.

I cleared my face of my past fury and laced my voice with honey. 'Lucius', I called to him, his eyes met mine and he let out a sob- yes let him think he'll live. My grip on his neck tightened and his eyes became frantic. 'I suppose I should say it's time for you to meet you maker'. He was sobbing now- I put my finger to his lips and silenced him with a soft shh. His unneeded breaths were shallow and frequent. Enjoying the last of the air while he could still breathe?

'But I've already killed her'. With that I snapped his neck. At first his muscles and arms tightened around my back, clawing, scratching, and using as much strength as he could to escape his doom. But his grip loosened and the clawing stopped once his bones were prominently sticking out from his neck. His snowy white soft skin was splattered with his dark red tainted blood- dead blood.

His body landed with a thump as I dropped him to the ground.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, all that burns perishes. So I burnt it all, burnt the memories of the monster I was, the nightmares I endured with the absence of sleep. I smothered their crypt with gasoline until it stung my nose and I set fire to each and every one of their corpses. I left to a sick sweet burning. I looked back once to the purple clouds that were densely floating and turned back to the rising sun, letting the heat embrace my now sparkling skin. For a first time in a long time I felt whole.

_I am a monster. _

**So let me know what ya think… I know at the moment you're utterly confused but give it time and you'll see the plot unravel **


	2. Awake

I awoke to one of the most intense burnings in my throat

I awoke to one of the most intense burnings in my throat. A liquid pooled in my mouth and seared on its way down as I swallowed. My vision was hazy and my eyes were unbearably dry. I waited for my tears to rinse them but nothing came. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands- hoping to rid the dry itch but there was nothing. My throat flamed up again and my esophagus felt as if it had been eviscerated up and down by little knives.

My eyes were burning and my first instinct was to pull them out… I scratched at the sockets, racking my nails across. An itch is a small pain and a scratch is a larger pain that somehow soothes. I was scratching very hard and I stopped to look down at my hand. My nails were caked with, what I thought was dirt but I soon realized it was my dried blood.

I closed my eyes hoping to find some sort of solace for them. The burning in my throat persisted. The more I swallowed, the more the flames raged. I couldn't understand how my mouth could be so thoroughly drenched in liquid but feel so dry and parched.

I opened my eyes and suddenly images of great brightness and details lashed upon my senses. I tried to squint but the light still invaded my irises. I could hear a humming, it surrounded the entire room and I could make out water rushing through aged pipes.

I opened my eyes and- the liquid stinging it a little but the burning consumed everything below my waist. I took in my surroundings. Turning to my side I discovered that I was lying down on a mattress. I could feel the smooth polyester knitted together to create a mock silk feel. The mattress was a creamy white with flowers of varying blue patterned across it. The fabric was pulled at some places and I came to realize that there were rips scattered across.

I could hear more water rushing to the side of me and I directed my gaze to the source of the sound. It was an exposed cement wall, bare. The pipes were- like assumed aged and rusted and the humming I gathered was from the electricity circuiting through wires. I swallowed again and the fire crept upwards.

I could smell mold, or mildew… my captivity was aged. I was in a basement. Why the fuck was I in a basement? I heard the flour boards above me creak and the muffled sound of foot steps. Examining the ceiling I saw clam marks… nail marks…finger nails….my fingernails. What the fuck?

I wanted to stand up and I rose quickly. Much too quickly that it left my disoriented. My hair was on the ground…ripped out by the roots and clothing was left tattered along the flour. I looked for an exit, I saw the door. It was dark, wooden but there were metal bars studded across it. A chill ran down my spine as I realized what it had reminded me of, a dungeon of some sort. I ran to it, latching my hand onto the handle and tugged with all my might.

The metal crumbled in my hand. I was locked in. I thrashed out against the door, kicking, punching and shoving. Snarls ripped through my chest which caused more of the acid saliva to rise. It scolded my tongue and I let out an animalistic scream.

Above me I heard laughter. A silken masculine voice announced "She's awake".

A/n: So what do you think? What a lovely way to wake up! "wakey wakey eggs and bakey" Reviewing causes happiness…. Make me happy…. Make like nike and just do it.


End file.
